onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monet
| image = | jname = モネ | rname = Mone | ename = Monet | first = Chapter 657 | affiliation = Caesar Crown (espionage); Donquixote Doflamingo | occupation = Caesar's secretary (cover); Doflamingo's spy | epithet = | jva = | dfbackcolor = EEEEEE | dftextcolor = 3322DD | dfname = Yuki Yuki no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Snow | dftype = Logia }} Monet is a harpy who poses as a scout and assistant for Caesar Crown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She is revealed to be a deep cover agent sent by Donquixote Doflamingo. Appearance As a harpy, she has white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She has the build of an average human, but her long legs make her somewhat taller than average. She has long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. She's considered very attractive as several Marines commented on her appearance. She wears yellow cut-off pants with striped orange and a green tank top with "HAPPY" written on the chest. She has a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt. She is usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she is farsighted. The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. In a flashback, she was seen with human limbs. When enraged, Monet can transform her body into a large demonic body with large teeth and berserk like eyes. Gallery Personality Monet appears to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintains the thrilled smile on her face, implying she finds it amusing. Monet is also quite diligent, as she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties, being unsurprised by Luffy breaking through her barrier noting a ordinary pirate could not do so, recognizing that she cannot defeat Luffy in battle, and lastly knowing how to delay him effectively. She also did not believe that she could beat Zoro in a swords fight and instead tried to aim for the weaker targets: Nami, Chopper and Robin. Zoro commented on this, stating it was pitiful she attacked people who could not even defend themselves, due to their lack of Haki. Monet is also a very calm and level-headed individual, as she rarely gets surprised or angry in regards to either situation and always maintains a relaxed demeanor even in the heat of battle. Also, unlike Caesar, she's a much more skillful liar, such as all the children believing her about Caesar's treatments on them to cure illnesses. Despite knowing of Caesar's cruel treatment towards the children and his own men, Monet continues to follow him without hesitation (likely due to her mission to watch over him from Doflamingo's order). She is also rather flirtatious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thought about a date when he said he needed her. When commented on her looks and being told of her beauty, she bashfully blushes despite the serious situation. She also tried to cover herself with her wings, suggesting she is rather shy to compliments. Monet has shown to be rather sadistic, seemingly enjoying the suffering of others such as chuckling at Law's pain from encountering Vergo. She, like Caesar, gave the children the terrible drug, NHC10, with a smile, showing that she is just as ruthless as her master and even knowing of how they will die within five years she showed no concern whatsoever. When Mocha was in danger and being chased by the drug enhanced children, Monet showed no concern and even mocked her situation when her life was on the line. She showed no remorse for what was happening to either Mocha or the berserk children, and even mockingly stated that she and Caesar had raised them, giving them a carefree life, despite using them as test subjects. Like Doflamingo, she has a sadistic habit of sticking her tongue out in a sadistic manner when she is amused from a predicament or situation she finds amusing or when she attempts to kill someone. Monet also can be terrifying when enraged such as when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines tried to stop the kids, Monet was furious at them for attempting to ruin her long, hard work and even justified her actions against the children by claiming that she gave the kids a happy and carefree life. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo While the specific details of Monet's relationship with Joker (aka Doflamingo) have not been touched on, during her battle with Luffy on Punk Hazard she made a passing comment about how if something were to happen to Caesar, Joker will kill her. Despite this indication that Doflamingo considers her expendable, he still places enough value in her abilities to insert her as a deep-cover agent on Punk Hazard to monitor the deranged scientist's actions. Caesar Crown Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of his true nature. However, it is revealed that Doflamingo assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar's organization on Punk Hazard, due to a mistrust for the deranged scientist, as well as to protect Caesar from any threats to his life. Despite this, she was fully willing to give her heart to Law per Caesar's orders without hesitation. Trafalgar Law Monet appears to have a playful attitude toward Law, as when he asked her to come with him because her abilities were useful, she asked if he was asking her out on a date. When Law was in pain, she showed mild concern, but when Vergo revealed himself she chuckled instead. Kidnapped Children Monet appears to very kind to the children kidnapped and used for experiments. Her rewarding of the children and her friendly attitude makes some of the children view her as a mother. Mocha is the one exception to this, as she realizes that they are all being deceived and eventually turns against Monet. In reality, Monet is working with Caesar and sees the children as nothing more than mere test subjects for experiments. Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she has the ability to fly. Her feathers are prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she is seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she is able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She seems to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She is also quite perceptive, noting that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years. In direct combat, Monet is a capable fighter, being able to fight against Luffy and later Zoro without much difficulty (though she did admit she would not be able to defeat them and was only able to hold them off). With her powers, she was able to overwhelm both Nami and Robin with little effort and even clash with a powerful swordsman such as Zoro (when he was holding back). Devil Fruit Monet ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which allows her to become and control the element of snow. She can produce and manipulate snow, forming solid snow barriers. These barriers are quite hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she can easily pass through her snow barriers. She also has the ability to make someone fall asleep by hugging them with her icy body which causes their body temperature to lower and leaving them weakened. By covering a room in snow and creating a snowstorm, she can also gain advantage in battle, as she is able to move much faster, and hide in the snow to deliver sneak attacks. She can also trap her enemies in snow and transform herself into a huge snow monster. In this form, her bite is not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. She is also able to use her snow to make sharp objects such as turning her wings into sharp blades that are strong enough to clash with Zoro's swords. Weapons Monet appears capable of wielding a pair of gigantic ice picks, which she uses by holding them with her claw feet, and is capable of clashing with Zoro, which is an accomplished swordsman. She also can use her wings as a katana with her "Snow Sword" ability against him. History Past At some point in the past, Monet was sent to Punk Hazard by Donquixote Doflamingo to monitor Caesar Crown. Monet was present when the children first arrived on Punk Hazard and when Caesar deceived them about their treatment for a supposedly fatal disease. Afterwards she gave NHC10 to the children as a "reward for their hard work". Monet was taking down notes about Trafalgar Law when he first arrived on the island. After realizing that Law is a doctor, she asked him to help the people on the island who lost their legs as a result of the poisonous gas on the island two years earlier. At some point, Law removed her heart on Caesar's orders and gave Caesar his own as an insurance policy so neither side betrays the other; surprisingly, Monet nonchalantly agreed to this deal. Punk Hazard Arc Monet was first noticed by Usopp after the fight between Luffy, Zoro, and the dragon, which she had been observing. Disappearing before the others could see her, she reappears later flying across the island to the ice side and communicating with someone via Den Den Mushi. She is informed about the four intruders inside the research facility. She later appears inside the facility, reporting to Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates, while reading a newspaper article about their return. She is later seen as Caesar gets permission from Joker to kill the Straw Hats and G-5 Marines. When Monet points out to him that since the Straw Hat crew suddenly became inactive two years ago, their current bounties might not be good indications of their threat level, Caesar comments on the harpy's diligence. She then witnesses Caesar conducting one of his experiments, and when she asks if it was a failure, Caesar replies that he never fails. While Law and Caesar are having a conversation concerning the Straw Hats, Monet informs Caesar of Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford. Later, when a Den Den Mushi is ringing, Caesar tells Monet to ignore it as he feels that there is no need to answer it. Caesar proceeds to tell her about a creature called Slime. After Caesar left and Law entered the building, Monet tells Law ahead that Caesar is not here anymore, guessing that he is probably out to watch the fight. When Law tells her, that he will leave, Monet simply states that it will get lonely without him. As Law told Monet that he needs her powers for something, Monet teasingly asks him if it is a date and gladly accepts, since she was bored anyway. While walking down a hallway, Law suddenly starts to feel strong pain, which Monet seemingly responds with worry and asks him whether he is okay. However, as the shady person, who is apparently responsible for it, walks down the hallway, Monet starts to chuckle. Monet watches as Vergo, who has paralyzed Law, talks to Law about not trusting Caesar, which is the reason why he decided to send Monet undercover to Punk Hazard. She continues to watch as Vergo uses his powers to knock out Law, and continues to chuckle. Monet speaks with Vergo who is questioning Caesar's motives, and suggests that he may be starting another big experiment. She notices something on Vergo's cheek and asks him whether he had eaten a burger that morning, which he replies yes to. Later on, she watches as Luffy and the others are locked in a Sea Stone cage inside the research facility. She later tells Caesar that all of the orders he gave have been completed. She then, upon his order, connects the receiver from his balloon to the broadcast Den Den Mushi. She and Vergo then listen to his broadcast to the illegal brokers. After the Straw Hats, Brownbeard, Kinemon, Law and the G-5 Marines form an alliance, Monet is seen while Caesar is being informed that the Straw Hats and their allies are in the base. Monet looks over, and seems to observe Chopper making a quick escape after finding a sedative and a cure. After everyone but some unfortunate Marines escape Caesar's plan to let the poison gas in, Caesar orders Monet to let the gas inside of another door. Monet tells him he will be petrifying Vergo, but Caesar does not care whether Vergo dies or not. She later observes the rematch between Caesar and Luffy. When the Straw Hat captain prepares to launch an assault to end the battle, Monet blocks using her ability to create a wall to protect Caesar and advises him to abandon the battle. Caesar complies and leaves but before Luffy can pursue him, Monet gets in his way, claiming "Joker" will dispose of her if something happens to Caesar prompting Luffy to question Doflamingo's motivations. After hearing the broadcast of Law's actions in the room where the SAD is manufactured, she figures out his true agenda. She is later contacted by Doflamingo and told to return to Dressrosa once Baby 5 and Buffalo arrive and take care of things. Monet then locks Luffy in a ten-layered snow hut. Luffy says that Monet cannot defeat him in a fight, to which she agrees but states that there are other ways to win without having to rely on her fighting powers. She then suddenly hugs him and begins to weaken him with her powers, attempting to coax him into unconsciousness. Luffy, however, simply blasts through the floor with a Jet Spear and falls into the basement. Taken by surprise, Monet tells him that unless he can fly, there is no way out of the basement. Soon afterwards, Monet suddenly appears in the Biscuits Room, blocking the exit with a snow barrier which prevents Mocha from running out of the room with the candy. Monet then tells Mocha not to keep the candy all to herself and that she should share the candy with the other children. While Usopp, Kinemon, and Brook go search for Kairoseki handcuffs and Momonosuke, Monet confronts Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro. She then creates a snowstorm to incapacitate Nami and Chopper and stabs Robin to prevent her from stopping the berserk children. She then begins fighting Zoro after he realizes she is a Logia user. Monet tries to attack Robin, Nami, and Chopper when they attempt to go after the children, but Zoro quickly blocks her and Nami attacks with Heat Egg to repel her. Monet then dives into the snow and stops Nami, Chopper, and Robin from leaving by creating a wall to block their path. An enraged Monet transforms in a demonic snow body and ensnare Nami and Chopper in her body and prepares to bite Chopper. Nami swiftly move Chopper out of harm's way and Robin manages to shatter her. Zoro then cuts down the snow barrier, allowing Nami, Chopper, and Robin to leave the Biscuits Room. After transforming back in her normal body, Monet continues her fight with Zoro, and she comments that Zoro is not attacking her at all during their fight before it was interrupted. Sanji, Tashigi, and the G-5 Marines suddenly arrive at the Biscuits Room while Monet and Zoro are dueling. The Marines compliment on Monet's beauty, causing her to blush, and hiding her blush with her wings, and buckling her legs, despite the serious situation. After realizing that they are also attempting to get the children, Monet transforms in her demonic body again and attacks the Marines out of fury, biting off a Marine's shoulder. Tashigi then slices her with a Haki-imbued attack, injuring her and declares that she will stay and fight Monet. While Tashigi and Zoro argue, Monet tries to use a sneak attack on Tashigi and gets the upper hand due to her speed. After Tashigi easily dodges her "Snow Rabbits" attack using Soru, Monet opts to blind her with her blizzard, then sinks her teeth into her shoulder, trying to tear it off as she did to one of Tashigi's subordinates. However, she is stopped due to Tashigi getting a hold of her, making her unable to tear her shoulder off. As Monet starts to bite harder on Tashigi's shoulder, she gets cut by Zoro and gains a small wound to her cheek, letting Tashigi go. She is surprised at first because she assumed Zoro would never attack women, but gets outright frozen in fear as she sees the swordsman rush to her, about to cut her. She tries to fly away, but she is too scared for her body to respond, and is sliced in half vertically by Zoro. However, as Zoro did not imbue Haki in his attack, Monet survives the attack, but remains too terrified to put her body back together. As Zoro walks away, she attempts to stab him in the back with her ice picks, but is quickly finished off by Tashigi before she could do so, and falls to the ground, defeated. Major Battles * Monet vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monet vs. Roronoa Zoro, Nami, and Nico Robin * Monet vs. G-5 Marines * Monet vs. Roronoa Zoro and Tashigi Trivia * The "HAPPY" on her shirt may be a play on her species, as and are near-homonyms with only slight differences in spelling and pronunciation in both English and Japanese. * Monet is the first canonical female Logia user. * Her snow monster form as well as her epithet is based on a yuki-onna, a monster from Japanese folklore that was literally a snow woman who would bewitch men before freezing them to death. Likewise her harpy appearance comes from Greek mythology for a half bird, half woman who were said to have abducted people. References External Links * Harpy - Wikipedia article about the harpy. * Yuki-Onna - Wikipedia article about the yuki-onna, or snow woman. Site Navigation ca:Monet de:Monet es:Monet it:Monet Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists